The present invention relates to a gauge having a mechanical indicator moveable relative to a reconfigurable gauge display.
Instrument panels in vehicles traditionally include mechanical indicators moveable relative to a fixed gauge display. For example, the speedometer typically includes an indicator needle moveable rotatably relative to a fixed gauge display having a plurality of indicia disposed about the periphery of the indicator needle travel. As is well known, the needle moves rotatably relative to the gauge display based upon a speed sensor in the vehicle.
Many current vehicles now provide reconfigurable displays which display a graphic representation of the traditional mechanical indicator. The reconfigurable displays permit the user to select different gauges to be displayed (speed, battery, oil pressure) or change the units of measure (MPH to KPH). However, unless an expensive very high resolution display is utilized, the graphic representation of the indicator needle is unsatisfactory. Typically, when the graphic representation of the needle is displayed other than purely horizontal or vertical, the pixels become prominent and the needle appears jagged. Further, movement of the graphic needle, which must move at least one pixel at a time, does not have the smooth, continuous movement of a traditional mechanical indicator needle.